What You See Is What You Get
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A Song-Fic Using Britney Spears "What You See Is What You Get"


What You See Is What You Get  
A Short Story By Beth  
  
  
You used to say that I was special and everything was right.  
But now you think I'm wearing too much make-up and my dress is too tight.  
Got no reason to be jealous, I've never been untrue.  
So what's it really matter if I'm looking I'm only looking at you.  
  
A slim blonde, blue-eyed young girl sat on the edge of a grassy cliff, looking down over the rolling green hills that abounded in this area.  
Several animals grazed on the lush green grass below her.  
She spotted a few deer and she thought she may have seen a wolf at some point.  
She sighed, smiling sadly as she thought of her twin brother and how she had had to abandon him.  
She looked up and saw the branches of the large elm tree she was sitting underneath. In them a bird had made its nest.  
She wondered briefly why she had even bothered to come out all this way, just to sit and think.  
She had needed some time alone, to think.  
She asked herself for the hundreth time why she hadn't stayed with her brother, and lived in peace alone in the woods with the only person who had ever understood her.  
Now she lived in the city in an apartment and sometimes escaped into the country to have time to think.  
She had a job as a nurse at a hospital that was within walking distance of her apartment building.  
She made enough money to support herself and have a little walking-around cash as well.  
She was happy enough, she thought, but then, nobody's ever perfectly happy.  
She just missed her brother. She'd get over it.  
  
I know you're watching when I'm dancing, When I party with my friends.  
I can feel your eyes on my back, Baby.  
I can't help these chains around me, Baby can't you see?  
I could be anything you dream of but I've gotta feel free.  
  
In another place, a young man with black hair and blue eyes sat on the edge of the roof of an apartment building in a large city, looking down over the city he lived in.  
He wondered why he had come to live in the city, had stopped living isolated in the forest.  
He was lonely.  
He missed his twin sister terribly, almost enough to bring tears to his eyes, if he was the kind of boy who cried.  
He had a job and a life here. He had a job as a bouncer in a bar. An appropriate job for someone who was as strong as he was.  
He grinned ironically at the thought of his sister and how they had both agreed to dissagree and gone their seperate ways.  
He knew that somewhere, in a different city, or maybe on a farm or in a small village, she was.  
He wondered if she ever thought of him, the brother of hers whom she had left behind.  
He wondered briefly why he even bothered attempting to make a life in a place like this anyway.  
But he had created a life for himself here and an identity.  
But God he missed her terribly.  
He tried to think of their past, before being cyborgs, but it came up as a blank. He didn't even remember his name.  
Who had he been? The question sprang up in his mind.  
He had no answer.  
  
You should never try to change I can be nobody else,  
And I like the way I am,  
What you see is what you get.  
  
The girl stared out over the hills, wondering what was beyond them.  
She smiled and stood up, leaning one-handed against the elm tree's thick trunk.  
Her torn jean vest lifted a bit in the slight early-afternoon breeze.  
She looked quietly at the small ring on her pinky-finger that her brother had given her before they parted. On it was a small jeweled crab, the animal of their Zodiac Sign, which was Cancer.  
She wanted so badly to see her brother but had no idea where he was.  
She missed him, but she would have to deal with it.  
He probably didn't want to see her anyway, she reasoned.  
She sat down again and took out a small knife, cutting her jeans just above the knee, the same as his, and she didn't feel quite so far from him as she had.  
She looked around. The deer were getting up to leave.  
The wolf had left several minutes ago.  
She stood and turned back towards the city.  
It was time to go back to her life.  
  
This is me (hey you), If you want me don't forget,  
You should take me as I am,  
'Cuz I can promise you,  
Baby what you see is what you get.  
"What You See Is What You Get" by Britney Spears  
  
The boy tucked a lock of his chin-length jet-black hair behind his ear, the scarf 'round his neck tossing gently in the wind, and took the ring out of his pocket. It was small,but signifigant to him.  
It was a small silver ring with the crab, the animal of his and his sister's Zodiac Sign Cancer, on it.  
He had given his sister one that was identical.  
He sighed and held the ring a bit longer before tucking it into his pocket again.  
Holding it made him feel a bit less far away from his twin.  
He knew she probably didn't want to see him but if he ever figured out where she was he would go talk to her.  
He vowed silently to himself to find her again.  
Then he stood up, taking one long last look at the large city, and turned to go back inside.  
  
=END=  
  
  
  
P.S.   
For those of you getting the wrong idea the rings were just friendship rings not wedding rings or anything, just in case you didn't catch that. 


End file.
